


Brunhild's Torment

by krionachen



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krionachen/pseuds/krionachen
Summary: This story explores a brief scene from the Nibelungenlied in more detail."Brunhild made such dole, that Gunther's men had pity on her. And Hagen of Trony went to her and asked what ailed her, for he found her weeping. She told him the tale, and he sware straightway that Kriemhild's husband should pay for it, or never would Hagen be glad again."Content warning: brief mention of rape.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Brunhild's Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



“I’ll hear no more of these accusations,” stated Gunther, for he was king of the land, and all who heard obeyed. Brunhild was downcast, for naught had been forbidden her in her days as queen of Issland, and this command stung.

“Women must be taught to hold their tongues,” Gunther continued. “You would do well to hold yours. Such bitterness and pride are a shame. Siegfried and Kriemhild are guests in our court, and we must treat them with respect.” At that, Gunther departed the bedchambers.

Brunhild wept tears of anger and shame. She had been sorely wronged and deeply insulted by Kriemhild, in front of all. Her husband and most trusted companion had scolded her. Her tears and wails rang throughout the castle wing..

Before long came a knock at the antechamber door. Brunhild quieted herself, for it would not do well to receive a visitor in such a state. She dried her face as best she could and called out for her guest to enter.

To her surprise, Hagen of Trony appeared. Brunhild stood, for she had not expected the man. “My queen,” spoke Hagen, “what ails you? I heard your sorrow from afar and it caused me great distress. I come to offer my services in that I might see a smile grace your visage again.”

Brunhild was comforted by his words. She managed a small smile. “I’ve received a terrible insult from Kriemhild. She called me a mistress and a whore before all gathered here today. I protested her claims, but she would not back down from them.” Hagen bade her sit, and kneeled before her as she continued her tale. “She is married to a vassal of Gunther, and I am married to a king, yet she claims station equal to mine. She entered the cathedral before I, despite knowing that a queen is to enter first. Such an insult have I never suffered in my life. I demanded she prove her allegations… and she brought forth the ring and girdle that were taken from me on my wedding night. She boasted that Siegfried himself had taken them from me and gifted them her.”

Hagen’s face grew red with anger. He held his queen in highest regard, and she had been gravely insulted in her own home. But her current anguish belied a yet grimmer violence - that Siegfried had violated her on the night she was betrothed to Gunther.

“Hear me, my fair queen, for I make now a vow to thee that Siegfried shall see justice for his evil deeds. He hath done wrong to my most adored queen, and I shall ne’er know gladness ere he comes to his punishment. I will do this by mine own hand, my queen, this I promise thee.”

Brunhild stood, her grief calmed by the loyalty of her servant. Her heart swelled at the love her subjects held for her. She approached Hagen and took his hand in hers. “My dear Hagen, you pay me a great compliment by your words. I have received this unjust derision on what should otherwise be this glad day, and I thought none could calm my heart. Even my brave king had cold words for me, for Siegfried swore his innocence before the gathering of knights, and Gunther believed him.”

Hagen stood abruptly, Brunhild’s hand still in his. “My queen!” he protested. “I love my king as a brother, but he sees wrong in this matter. Have faith in your loyal aide, for I will speak with Gunther and convince him of the errors of his ways.”

Brunhild smiled and had no words, for Hagen’s fealty touched her heart. Tears leapt from her eyes anew, brought forth both by the wound to her honor and the devotion of her liegeman.

“Cry not, my queen. I shall right this matter in your name.”

“I cry for many reasons, and the love you show me now is one of them,” she responded.

Hagen bowed deeply. He stood firm, a grim look overcoming his face. 

“Tell me what ails you, Hagen,” his queen said to him.

Brunhild sat, and Hagen again kneeled before her. “Gunther has known Siegfried for many years. It was against my counsel that he took him into his court years ago. He did not listen to me then. I have proved myself to Gunther many times over, but I fear I will fail to convince my king of his error.”

The severity of Hagen’s face brought a darkness to Brunhild’s, for they now moved on from grieving to broach vengeance. “Knowledge of your loyalty allays my harm, my dear Hagen. But I demand more to squelch it. I am the queen of this land, and none is my equal. Siegfried and Kriemhild have challenged this, and I require the most serious of repercussions to befall them.”

Hagen beheld her with stern eyes, for this was a serious affair. “Fear not, my queen. Kriemhild has insulted you this day, but Siegfried’s harm against you goes back years. For this I will be satisfied by nothing short of his life, taken from him in the most disgraceful of ways, equal to which he has mistreated you.”

Brunhild nodded. Siegfried had deceived her, defiled her, and then bragged of his deeds to another. He was a monster beyond compare. She had long suspected his involvement in Gunther’s wooing of her, for she knew her husband possessed not the strength he had needed to best her in combat. Yet she had come to love Gunther and pressed him not on matters of the past, nor did she hold it against him any longer. But this night revealed to her that it had been none other than Siegfried, through the workings of some evil magic, that she had come to defeat.

“We all know of Siegfried’s might,” Brunhild said darkly. “That is not contested. You will not slay him through sheer prowess, my dear Hagen, for none in the land match him.” Hagen took this in stride, for he acknowledged that Siegfried bettered him at arms. “But what Siegfried possesses in strength, he lacks in guile. You, my Hagen, are a resourceful and talented man. You aided my king for many years, proving yourself as worthy without the aid of evil magic. Even without his unnatural strength, you will find the means to slay him.”

Hagen nodded, his spirits lifted by that assessment. Siegfried was strong, but he, Hagen, was keen, and his wits would win him this battle.

“Although,” Brunhild mused darkly, “his invulnerability might be to our advantage. What happens to the man who cannot die when he lay submerged in the ocean? Does he drown, or does he suffer in agony until the end of time? How fare a man who lieth in hot coals for eternity?”

Hagen grinned broadly. “It would bring me great joy to find out at the expense of such a villain. I fear his magic would protect him. He would break his bonds and swim to shore, or break the walls of his prison and escape.”

“I know of magic,” said Brunhild quietly. “He robbed me of mine.”

Hagen knew of what she spoke. He had witnessed her hurl a great spear at his lord Gunther, heave a boulder twenty and four paces, and hoist a shield twelve men could scarcely lift. Although none spoke of it, Hagen witnessed how this power had left her. He had not prior known that is was by the hands of Siegfried that she had weakened, and his hatred for the man grew.

“Then we must assume his magic will protect him as long as he lives. I will not see him escape justice - he will die by my hand, I swear to thee.”

Brunhild was appeased by Hagen’s oath. “Then let us devise a means by which we can overcome his magic. I command you to speak to Kriemhild. Share not your anger and hatred toward the knave - hide your emotions and speak nothing but softness to the woman who has insulted me. For in her Siegfried holds no other in confidence. I say it plainly - if any know Siegfried’s weakness, it be Kriemhild.”

Hagen nodded, for this was a devious and ingenious plan. “It pains me to show kindness to a harlot as she, but if it pleases my queen, it will be so.”

“Fear not, my Hagen; her time will follow. She must come to know the grief that we will visit upon her better than she knows herself. She shall suffer at the loss of her husband, and then, as her heart feels it can break no more, I will pierce it with a sword by my own hand.”

Hagen leapt to his feet again and shouted, unable to contain his joy. His queen had journeyed through her sadness and come out stronger on the other end. Though she had lost her otherworldly might, she had a mind as keen and sharp as his lord’s sword.

“Go now,” Brunhild commanded him. “Speak with Gunther. Convince him of the error in his judgement, and turn him against Siegfried. You are to feign allegiance to Kriemhild, to win yourself into her good graces, and you are to discover the secret that will be Siegfried’s undoing. And once Siegfried is dead, I will pronounce Kriemhild a traitor for her slander against the queen and run her through with my sword. Do this, Hagen, and you will be rewarded as a hero of Burgundy.”

Hagen bowed low and departed, eager to enact his queen’s orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta readers - Finya, Ashling, and azvin!


End file.
